


Take off your clothes

by CockAsInTheBird



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Crossdressing, Lace Panties, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Panties, Public Masturbation, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird
Summary: Something Billy never thought he'd get to see, is Steve fucking Harrington wearing womens underwear, and it is possibly the best view he's ever had
Relationships: Billy Hargrove & Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Take off your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen a lot of other fics where Steve's wearing similar underwear and I'm just... *chef's kiss*  
> Peak stuff to think about, oh man Joe Keery if you see this, I'm begging you

“Take off your clothes.”

“What?”

Billy's holding up a pair of _way too fucking tight_ jeans in front of Steve's displeased expression, who was _kinda_ forced here by his bully-turned-friend- _ish_.

“You said we were going here to get _you_ new clothes, not me!” Steve takes a step away from the denim that could probably choke him to death, and starts browsing through a rack of striped polos.

“I lied, shocker,” Billy rolls his eyes. “I'm just tired of watching you walk around in those _unflattering_ pants every day.”

Steve's heart beats a bit harder for a few seconds as he contemplates those words; the _insinuation_ that Billy _watches him_. “They're not unflattering!” he frowns.

His skin twitches as a hand slaps onto the hangers he's flipping through, and feels the body heat emanating off of Billy, _that fucker's like a furnace_ , as he stands far too close, given the fact they're out in public like this.

“Steve,” he croons with a crooked grin. “I've seen you naked...” His eyes dip down and up again in the blink of an eye. “And trust me, those jeans you're wearing are _not_ doing you any justice.”

And Steve will blame the humid air and tangy cologne for the blush he feels warmly creep forth. Looks down at where Billy's hand is mere inches away from his own- _why does this all feel so intimate_. He opens his mouth to try and say _something, anything_ , but his mouth is suddenly all too dry.

So when he doesn't speak, Billy continues, “So go into the dressing rooms over there, and try these on.”

Billy parks himself on a bench in front of the last fitting room, curtain drawn and he can hear Steve undressing, as he waits with barely a hint of patience.

“They're not gonna fit.”

“Of course they will! Just stop being a pussy and get them on!” he groans and _thunks_ his head against the wall behind him.

He looks down the hall, watches as one man goes into his own stall further down. It's surprisingly empty in the mall, but then again it _is_ only around noon on a Thursday, and the two of them have skipped class for this. Or rather, Billy skipped class and didn't give Steve an option not to.

“I can't get them over my thighs!” Steve shouts at him, clear struggle in the way his voice hitches.

“Need help?” One wouldn't even have to look at Billy to feel the way he curls his lips at those words. _Teasing and low_.

“N-no! Don't come in here!” Steve sounds almost... _panicked_ at that thought. Grunts and wrestles harder with the denim.

“I'm coming in.” Billy stands up, all nonchalant, and reaches for the curtain.

Steve stands frozen in time. Those doe eyes shot wide open, staring at Billy like he's caught in the headlights of an oncoming truck. Tight denim caught just above the knees, _definitely_ not going to make it above those thighs yeah, should have gotten a size up. He's got a hand raised up to support himself on the wall by a mirror.

Billy stands frozen, too. Eyes pinned to the delicate lacy hem, the pale blue fabric, and that little cute bow at the front of Steve's underwear. _His panties_.

And Steve stays like that, heart beating louder than any drum could ever hope to, sweat running cold down his back, both from fighting the fabric of these _ridiculous jeans_ , and from being caught wearing women's underwear. Watches Billy closely, notices how his Adam's apple bob when he swallows hard, how he looks down the hallway.

Then steps in completely and closes the curtain behind him, ensuring that it is covering every possible angle to avoid anyone else seeing anything. Stays there, back turned to Steve who is painted in pink - ears, cheeks, shoulders, seeping down across his chest.

“Steve...” Billy says, barely audible to anyone.

“B-Billy, I can explain!” Steve scrambles about and instinctively tries to pull up his pants, but _oh, right_.

Billy finally turns around, but still doesn't meet the gaze of those alarmed eyes. No he keeps looking down, blue eyes drawn to blue panties.

“Yeah, I'd _love_ to hear an explanation for...” It takes only two steps for him to stand well beyond reaching distance. And he does just that, _reaches_ out, fingers just barely grazing against the lace. “... _this_.”

Steve can't move, can't talk, heart a knot in his throat, a painful obstacle for his words. _I like how soft they are. How pretty they are. How good I look in them_.

Billy carefully grabs on to the lace that runs at the waistband. Pulls it out, stretches it far, notices the thick, wiry hair underneath the soft fabric. Then lets go; the elastic _smacks_ back against Steve's hip - observes how his abs shudder at the sharp sensation, hears the trembling inhale.

Grazes his nose against Steve's, feels his breathing tickle against his mustache. Then meets his stare; eyes lidded and _dark_ , a clear terror of having been caught mixed with... _doubtful arousal_.

So he doesn't stop touching. Places his warm hand against the hip, thumb rubbing circles there as he keeps their eyes locked, mouth slightly open, waiting for a _no_ , or a _stop_ , but none ever comes.

Closes his eyes as he leans in the last short distance, lips meeting in a soft embrace - far too gentle compared to the way they used to act together.

Neither of them had ever _really_ spent much time thinking what this would be like; kissing your enemy. It was so easy to get used to fists and bleeding skin, how quickly that became the norm between them, that anything else didn't ever seem possible, but...

Steve opens his mouth, tentatively so, with a breath near a moan.

Billy complies with his own little sound, lets his tongue meet with the slickness of Steve's; spit so oddly sweet and refreshing, but maybe he's just too used to the taste of cigarettes, beer, and blood.

Moves the hand he's got resting on top of the blue panties, slipping it further behind till he feels how _soft_ Steve's ass really is. Like he thought it'd be. When a hand flies down to grab him by the forearm, pausing the motion.

“ _B-Billy..._ ” Steve whimpers and pulls away from their kiss.

“What?” Billy's own voice so slight and _considerate_. “Want me to stop?”

He shakes his head lightly. “N-no... not really...”

And Steve lets the hand move again, advancing further till Billy's hand is full of warm flesh. He runs his own fingers up the arm, past the broad biceps and continues till he can grab the white tee sleeve in a tight fist; hoping it'll ground him a bit, maybe slow down the _familiar build up_.

“God, you look _so beautiful_ in these, _Steve_ ,” Billy whispers against skin as he kisses and licks his way down Steve's neck. Feels how the muscles there strangles a moan as he gives the ass a tender squeeze. “Think you can stay quiet for a little while?”

“ _Y-yeah,_ ” Steve breathes out and nods for _enthusiastic emphasis_.

“Yeah?” Billy brings his other hand to a hip. “ _Good_.”

He turns Steve till his back is flush with the wall, hips aimed directly at Billy, who removes the last bit of space between them; _guides their bodies till their erections meet_.

“ _Oh,_ ” Steve gasps in a hushed manner and looks down. Sees a _thick bulge_ in Billy's jeans press against his own _needy swell past blue panties_. “Billy, you're _so-_ ”

“ _Hard?_ ” he murmurs through a sly grin, presses his lips against Steve's cheek.

And Steve pushes into the _delicious friction there_ , but strong hands promptly shoves him back against the wall - a domineering gesture from Billy.

“Can I at least take off these jeans?” he complains and tries to spread his legs, but the denim keeps him closed.

“Nah, I like how you're locked in place like this, _can't run away_ , all at my mercy,” Billy growls, sticks out his tongue and teases it across Steve's lips.

“Who says I'd run away?” Steve responds and chases after the wet sensation, but the tongue gets pulled away past lips that curl around that stupid mustache.

“Not taking any chances, _pretty boy._ ”

And his lips dip down, opens wide to allow teeth access to the crook of Steve's neck, to mark him with bites and purple hickeys. Hands still firm on hips, controlling the motion of how they roll against himself, _grinding their aching cocks together, sparks igniting into a steady flame._

“ _Ah, shit_ ,” Steve hisses and winces in discomfort at the rough denim driving against him.

“You ok?” Billy asks as if he actually cares, and comes up to meet those honeyed eyes.

“Yeah, it's just- _ah- fuck-_ ” he struggles to keep low, voice rough and irritated. “Your jeans and belt are just... cutting into me all kinds of wrong.”

Billy's grin widens, the most mischievous and lascivious twist of lips Steve's ever seen, and it sends _excited shivers_ down his body.

“Do you want me to take them off?”

But he doesn't give Steve time to respond before his fingers are pulling and tugging at the belt, tongue out and wagging, wet and _suggestive_.

Steve keeps his hands away, paralyzed in a sense, stunned with awe as he watches how swift Billy is to drop his own skinny jeans to the floor, and the outline of his _girthy, steely erection_ so unambiguous in tight, red trunks.

“Shit, Billy...” he can't look away.

And Billy chuckles, a low rumble that _thrills_ Steve in such an odd manner. “Yeah, _I know_.” He brings a hand down to run it along his _hardened flesh._ “I show you mine, you show me yours?”

Dark locks dance and bob as Steve nods quickly again, hums a light agreement, but hands still plastered to the wall of the small, but very well lit, dressing room.

Brows raised high with intrigue, Billy leans towards Steve; presses their foreheads together and _moans with a guttural tone_ , as he continues stroking himself through fabric.

Watches how Steve's mouth drops open, as Billy reaches in through the gap in his trunks, and pulls out his _veiny cock_. He keeps stroking it and muttering out slight curses, only loud enough for the two of them to hear. Runs his hand all the way up the shaft and coaxes out a dribble of pre cum, that runs warmly over his fingers.

“What if we get caught?” Steve whispers, his hand slowly creeping down his front.

And the thought of that only fans the flame Billy feels licking at his insides. “Then we just run. You got those nice, long legs.” He brings his free hand back to the underside of a warm ass cheek, dips the fingertips past the blue border. “Really should be doing track instead of basket.”

The lack of blood to Steve's brain makes his head swim. He pauses just short of touching _burning, twitching skin_ , hesitates pulling himself out with the same kind of ease and confidence as Billy.

“ _Come on, pretty boy_ ,” he drawls, lips pushing at a moled cheek, grinning and grunting from his own touch. “S'not like I haven't seen it before.”

Steve bites at his lower lip, chews on it as he debates whether or not to take a chance at committing the crime of public indecency. But the way Billy licks his lips, grins like a hungry wolf, and slowly blinks as he takes in the sight of Steve, blushing and _painfully hard_.

“Need a hand there, Harrington?” he whispers hotly against Steve's ear, and groans into it as he nibbles along the shell.

“ _Yeah..._ ” the words are out of his mouth before he even knows it.

And from the look on Billy's face, he didn't expect that to be the response either. For a moment, his grin falls into a surprised little drop of the jaw, but it bounces right back, curling around that mustache, tongue slipping across perfect teeth.

“So you want me to touch you?” Cocks an eyebrow and stares intensely into Steve's eyes.

Who opens his mouth somewhat instinctively, wishing for that tongue to rejoin his own, misses that gross taste of cigarettes already.

But Billy simply laughs. “You're a real princess, huh? Just expectin' me to do everything for you,” his tone as teasing as it is provoked.

He moves his left hand; fingers brushing over Steve's hip from where goosebumps spring forth. Dips his tips just beneath the elastic waistband and keeps running along till he feels the dark happy trail get in the way.

“Come on, _Stevie_ , I wanna watch you touch yourself.”

Fingers pull out at the lace and bow, far enough to grant a _good look at that throbbing erection,_ nestled against thick hair. And Billy grins wide as he stares down.

“You're a shower _and grower_ , huh _pretty boy?_ _Got a gorgeous cock, mmm,_ ” he hums and pulls the panties _down_ , exposing more and more of that _long, pale, lightly red skin_ , always ensuring that he never actually _touches_ what wants to be touched.

“ _Billy..._ ” Steve complains as if it'd help any. His own hands resting against tense muscles, _just out of reach_ for where Billy is asking for him to move to.

“Just do it like you do at home, yeah? I bet you touch yourself all the time, all alone in that big fucking mansion,” Billy whispers with a voice of gravel. He sticks out that devilish tongue and licks up Steve's cheek, runs it toward his open mouth and across lips.

Steve moans at really the slightest touch now, and gingerly grabs his _needy prick._ He exhales in relief as there's a break in surface tension, every little jerk a bliss.

“ _Mmmm yeah, that's good, fuck- you're so hot,_ ” Billy growls and nudges Steve's head aside, so that he can suck and bite his way down the neck, beautiful purple on pure skin

Each mark he leaves brings out a whimper that's _dangerously loud_.

“Thought you said you could keep quiet?” He lifts up his head to catch those blown pupils past fluttering lashes.

“Fuck, _fuck,_ I know- I can, it's just... _been so long_ ,” his voice an indecent sound. Hips thrust forth from the wall and his hand moves faster.

“Oh yeah?” Billy _leers_ at how Steve's long fingers wrap around his shaft, how pre cum runs out from the slit, and it's a sight all too much for one man to handle. “ _Arrh, fuck, Steve_ ,” he drawls. “You been all alone for a while, huh? A princess in her castle, just waiting for someone to come in and _defile you_.”

“ _Shit- ah- Billy..._ ” The thought of this brute of a man _defiling_ Steve, _encouraging this kind of bad behavior,_ it thrills him beyond anything he's ever dreamed of. He brings a hand up to hold on to Billy's shoulder, squeezes it tightly as he's oh so close oh so soon.

And Billy stays stock still, eyes cast down, near unblinkingly so, at the enchanting sight of Steve fisting himself so quickly. Recognizes the way his breath catches and the urgent hip movement.

“ _Mmmh fuck,_ I wanna watch you cum all over yourself, _Stevie_ ,” he sings his name. “Wanna cum on you, too.”

“ _Y-yeah,_ ” Steve stutters out, voice all hoarse from restraint and mouth wide open with light gasps. He's quick to pull his shirt up and bite down on it, angling himself as the heat in his dick builds to a fever point.

“Always knew you were a _whore_ , Harrington.” Billy steps as close as possible without them bumping fists, but feels the searing heat emanating off of the other mix with his own _unadulterated lust_. “Heard great things about you from everyone, _fuh- shit-_ glad to know that they're- _ah-_ true.”

Steve mumbles something unintelligible through the shirt in his mouth, probably some cheeky comeback that will now never be appreciated. And he doesn't care to try and repeat himself, because in one two strokes he cums; arches out his back and _thunks_ his head against the wall, eyes screwed shut tight and pinched brows, as his hips trembles, hand forcing out every last drop he's worth.

And Billy watches it all, wants to engrave this image to the inside of his lids, wants to remember this for forever. “ _Fuck you're hot, shit- ah-h,_ ” his moans strained to barely more than a throaty whimper as his hand flies up and down his _veiny, steely cock_.

Still hazy and sluggish with chest heaving and skin tingling from his orgasm, Steve reaches up to put a hand at the nape of Billy's neck and scrapes his nails across the sweaty skin under that golden mullet. The other hand closes around his shirt, clutching tightly in the white fabric.

Wants to moan his name, to sing his praises and lure him to completion, but keeps his jaw tight around his own shirt.

“ _Steve, I'm gonna- gonna-_ ” Billy huffs out forcefully, a groan stuck in his throat.

Steve moans unintelligibly.

Then Billy grinds his teeth as he cums, releasing the immense heat that burns beneath his skin, feels his orgasm roll harder at the sight of how beautifully he paints Steve's abs with his semen. Slaps his hand next to Steve's head for support, as he empties out with harsh shakes and a blank mind.

After the final, _glorious_ stroke, he gasps for air as if he's been underwater for far too long and nearly drowned, head heavy and sweaty on Steve's shoulder, who continues stroking the back of his neck.

“You're a shitty influence on me, Hargrove,” Steve laughs and keeps kinda leaning backwards, to keep their semen from running down and ruining the lacy panties and jeans that he's _definitely not fucking buying._

Billy purrs, and moves his head up to bite playfully at Steve's jaw, hands holding on to his neck and thumbing at the purple bruises that will be absolutely impossible to hide, and that just excites him more.

People will ask and wonder _oh what girl did that, lover boy?_ And Steve will have to come up with some convincing lie, all flushed thinking about the time he and Billy came together in the dressing room at Fosters.

His heart thumps rough in his chest and he can't help but crack a wry grin at that thought. If he wasn't so exhausted it could almost make him hard again.

“But Billy...”

“Hm?”

“How are we gonna clean all of this up...”

Billy leans away and looks at the enticing mess they've made of Steve's stomach, and oh God does his spent cock twitch a bit as he revels in it.

“Just wipe it off with your shirt and buy a new one? You have the money for it, no doubt.” And he can't help but snicker at the scoff that comes from Steve's smiling lips.

“So this entire trip was just your strategy to dress me up, huh Hargrove?”

And Billy tries to hide his smile in a brutish kiss, but it still shines through.

“Well...” he mumbles between lips, while reaching down to tuck Steve back into those lovely little panties. “You do make a good few fashion choices.”

Pushes his tongue through to lick his way into Steve's mouth, who moans, pleased and dopey.

“I have a small collection at home.” He rests both hands on Billy's chest. “I could show you sometime.”

Smiling like the cat that got the cream, Billy leans away and makes sure that Steve _sees_ what that thought does to him. Licks his lips and gives him a good look up and down

“'Fraid you don't have much of a choice now, _pretty boy_.”

**Author's Note:**

> A whole collection, huh Stevie? *Wiggles eyebrows*  
> If someone has any ideas or suggestions to how maybe I could write some more like that, my ask box is open for business  
> https://cockasinthebird.tumblr.com/
> 
> (You know I have to advertise my blog, come on)


End file.
